Vista
| image = | jname = ビスタ | rname = Bisuta | ename = Vista | first = Chapter 552; One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 552 and Episode 461, Vista is seen next to Marco. Episode 0 | affiliation = Whitebeard Pirates | occupation = 5th Division Commander; Pirate | epithet = | jva = Masaya Takatsuka | birth = February 5th }} "Flower Sword" Vista is the 5th division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Appearance Vista is a tall (around Jinbe's height), muscular, broad-chested, tanned man with a curly black mustache and a dark blue top hat on top of his black curly hair and an earring in each ear. He wears a semi-open dark blue shirt with a white diamond stripe pattern near the top that reveals some of his hairy chest, as well as a cape that matches the color of his shirt and white gloves. He also wears light blue pants with a belt that holds two sword sheaths, one on each side. He wields two sabers, one in each hand. During Ace's flashbacks, he was shown with shorter hair and wore different attire, consisting of some sort of open jacket and his trademark hat. He did not wear gloves then. He also appeared much slimmer and less muscular than he currently is. Vista was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates 22 years ago and had his trademark mustache and top hat then as well. Personality Like all division commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista seems to be very loyal to Whitebeard. He also seems to be modest. He has expressed a desire to fight Mihawk and was happy that he got to cross blades with him. Abilities and Powers As commander of the 5th division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. He is a very experienced veteran, as he was shown as a member of the Whitebeard Pirates from the times of Gol D. Roger. He is one of the strongest members of the Whitebeard Pirates, as shown by his position as the 5th division commander. Since he was the one individual Marco specifically commanded and entrusted to protect Luffy from Mihawk, he is also likely the strongest swordsman of the Whitebeard Pirates; this was also stated in a filler scene by Mihawk himself. He has incredible strength and reflexes and is also able to move very fast since he immediately backed up Luffy against Dracule Mihawk. He was capable of deflecting an attack from an axe-wielding giant, as well as easily slice down cannonballs in midair. Another indication of his strength is that during the Battle of Marineford, despite having fought against individual Shichibukai and admiral members as well as numerous Marine officers, he sustained no significant injuries. Weapons Vista wields two swords, a pair of similar-looking sabers with purple hilts that are visibly distinguishable from another by their different sheaths attached to his waist. In the anime, some of his attacks generate red flower petals (in a similar way pink flower petals materialize whenever Nico Robin uses her abilities), which befits his epithet "Flower Sword"; also in the anime, Vista has so far only produced rose petals, but mentioned that he could produce other types of flower petals as well. Whether this means he is a Devil Fruit user has yet to be determined. He seems to be a world-renowned swordsman, shown by the fact that the strongest swordsman in the world commented that only a fool would not know Vista's name. Vista lived up to his reputation as he was capable of matching Mihawk in a sword battle for a good portion of the war without any indication that he had been on the defensive. In the anime he was also able to block bullets with his swords to protect his allies from being shot while escaping. Attack List * : Vista jumps backwards and swings his swords, launching several red rose petals that fly towards the opponent. The effect of the rose petals remains unknown as the attack was blocked. It was first seen used against Mihawk in a filler scene of the anime and was once again used to stop Akainu's magma.One Piece Anime - Episodes 470 and 487, Vista used the anime only technique, Rose Rondo, against his adversaries. Haki Vista is also capable of using Haki to fight Devil Fruit users. He is at the very least capable of using Busoshoku Haki, as seen when he fought against Akainu.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 59 Chapter 574 and Episode 484, Akainu confirms that Vista is a Haki user. History Shiki's Visit Twenty four years ago, Vista was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates. He was seen when Shiki was aboard the Moby Dick speaking about his plans.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 0 Chapter 0 and Episode 0, Vista is seen 22 years ago on top of Moby Dick. Arrival of Ace In Ace's flashback to when he was first inducted into the crew, Vista appeared, amused at Ace's audacity in his many futile attempts to assassinate Whitebeard. Marineford Arc In present day, he was first seen attacking alongside the other Whitebeard Pirates after Aokiji froze the bay and immobilized all the ships. Later, he was seen deflecting Vice Admiral Ronse's axe attack with his swords. He was formally introduced when Marco commanded him to back up Luffy from Mihawk's assault and he did so, successfully blocking Mihawk's sword with his two sabers before engaging in battle with Mihawk. As the Pacifista units moved in, Vista and Mihawk decided to postpone their battle to escape from being surrounded. He, along with his fellow crewmates, was seen shocked when Squard stabbed Whitebeard. He successfully made it onto Whitebeard's hidden black paddle-ship and was seen standing next to his crewmates. When Vista's fellow commanders Marco and Jozu were both defeated by the admirals, he showed panic. When Whitebeard ordered for everyone to back up Luffy to save Ace, Vista sliced down some cannonballs aimed at the Straw Hat captain, and urged him to press on. After Ace was freed and began fighting alongside Luffy, Vista commented on the remarkable teamwork the two of them had. Vista, Marco, and Atmos are then seen shocked when they see Akainu penetrating Ace through the chest with his magma fist. After that, he and Marco simultaneously attack Akainu to keep him away from Ace, with Vista commenting that he regretted letting his guard down. Separated from Whitebeard, who was confronting Blackbeard, Vista was getting irritated at Blackbeard for speaking ill of Whitebeard and of Ace and Thatch's deaths, and had to be held back by his fellow crewmates. After Whitebeard's death, Vista and the other Whitebeard Pirates prepared to face off against Akainu to defend Luffy and to carry him on to the next era. He then appeared next to Marco, who was speaking to Shanks. Upon the war coming to a close, he and the remnants of Whitebeard's crew left. Post-War Arc He, along with the rest of the crew, attended the funeral of Whitebeard and Ace at a undisclosed location somewhere in the New World. Major Battles * Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai ** Vista and other pirates vs. Vice Admiral RonseOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 554 and Episode 463, Vista and other pirates are seen fighting against Ronse. ** Vista vs. Dracule Mihawk (postponed) ** Vista and Marco vs. Admiral Akainu ** Whitebeard Pirates Commanders (minus Ace, Jozu and Thatch), Crocodile and Andre vs. Admiral Akainu Translation and Dub Issues "Vista" has several meanings in translation, such as "perspective" or "view". Strictly speaking, it can refer to either a point in the landscape or an opinion. Merchandise He has been confirmed to feature in the series of Portrait of Pirates figurines. References Site Navigation ca:Vista it:Vista zh:花劍比斯塔 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki Users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki Users